


I'm falling for your eyes but they don't know me yet

by polychromaticharry



Category: One Direction
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Bottom Louis, Confused Harry, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Older Harry, Sad Louis, Student Louis, Teacher Harry, Top Harry, Younger Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polychromaticharry/pseuds/polychromaticharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How old are you?" Chloe, the bitchy school cheerleader (as cliché as that sounds) asked. </p>
<p>"I'm already 25 and fortunately enough, too old for all of you" Harry replied cooly. A series of "aww" was heard across the room and it made a smirk appear on Harry's face.</p>
<p>"Do you have a girlfriend?" Sarah, another cheerleader asked. </p>
<p>"Yes, yet another reason why y'all should get off my back." Harry jokingly said and the boys snigger at that. </p>
<p>Louis honestly felt a bit sad at that and he knows it's stupid because it's not like he stood a chance even if this alluring creature did not have a girlfriend. </p>
<p>or where harry is the new literature teacher and louis thinks he's attractive</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo i tried making a student/teacher au

It was a normal Monday afternoon and Louis was dragging himself to his last period. He was just honestly so done with everything now. He just wants this class to be over so he can go back to his bed and sleep. He made it to the classroom and sat on his usual seat. He had his head lying flat on his desk and was on the verge of falling asleep when he heard a deep and unfamiliar voice getting everyone's attention. Surely that isn't the voice of their 50 year old balding Literature teacher.

"Hello everyone, my name is Harry Styles but obviously you're all supposed to call me Mr. Styles. I'm gonna be taking over your class for the rest of the year because Mr. Gomez had to move to Birmingham for some personal reasons."

Louis was taken aback when he lifted his eyes to see the most gorgeous human he had ever laid eyes on. Harry, as Louis learned this beautiful man's name was, is standing in all his 6 foot (an educated estimation Louis made) glory in a black button up shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans and his shiny black boots, a welcoming smile plastered on his face. 

Obviously Louis wasn't the only one captivated by this attractive lad as a number of hands instantly shoot up to ask questions hopefully to know more about their hot new teacher. 

"How old are you?" Chloe, the bitchy school cheerleader (as cliché as that sounds) asked. 

"I'm already 25 and fortunately enough, too old for all of you" Harry replied cooly. A series of "aww" was heard across the room and it made a smirk appear on Harry's face.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Sarah, another cheerleader asked. 

"Yes, yet another reason why y'all should get off my back." Harry jokingly said and the boys snigger at that. 

Louis honestly felt a bit sad at that and he knows it's stupid because it's not like he stood a chance even if this alluring creature did not have a girlfriend. 

Harry cleared his throat to get everyone's attention (it's not like he doesn't already have it but you get the point). "And I know your previous teacher already gave you a syllabus for this class but we don't quite agree on which pieces to discuss first so I'm giving you a new one, besides he's only taught you for 2 weeks so there's not that much time lost" 

Basically, Harry went on with with the literary pieces they're gonna be discussing throughout the year giving the class an overview of what to expect. But honestly, Louis wasn't really listening because he's just too distracted watching Harry's lip move as he drags his words ever so slowly. 

The bell rung too soon for Louis' liking and unsurprisingly enough, that's probably the first time Louis did not like the sound of the dismissal bell ringing. Louis dumped all his things on his bag and made his way to the bus stop. As he was walking up to his room, he found himself getting excited for school the next day.

~

Louis spent the night doing all his homework. As much of a lazy bum he was, he is actually responsible. He makes sure to pass every requirement his teachers ask for. 

The next day, Louis came to school a little too happy for a Tuesday morning. He met with Liam on the gates so they can walk together to first period.

"How was your trip to your grandparents?" Louis asked with this unusually cheery tone.

"It was okay, it's always nice to see them every once in a while" Liam answered quite suspiciously. "Why are you so giddy, does this have something to do with our new "hot" Literature teacher?" Liam asked, putting air quotes on the word hot.

"Wow news does travel really fast around here eh? And no I'm just in a really good mood today, is that a crime?" Louis defended, but Liam can see through it.

"This school seriously, I missed school one day and all shit goes down." Liam said shaking his head.

The two of them made it to their first period where they suffered their way to one and a half our of Statistics. The rest of the day went surprisingly fast and Louis was just so happy that it's Literature again.

Louis was trying to hide his excitement as he and Liam walked to Mr. Styles' classroom together. They settled on their usual seat and Louis was definitely not studying Mr. Styles profile as he grades the students' papers. Liam elbowed him on his side and Louis looked at his best friend only to see him giving Louis a knowing look.

The bell rung signaling the start of the class. Mr. Styles cleared up his table and started lecturing the class about Shakespeare. Louis zoned out again and if he was fantasizing of being bent over the table and fucked senseless by a certain curly headed teacher then nobody needs to know.

He was staring at Harry's lips again pretending that he's listening when he was only just imagining how those plump lips would feel against his when Liam elbowed him on his side again.

A deep voice calling out his last name snapped him out of his daydream. He was horrified to realize that that was indeed Mr. Styles voice reading his name from the class roster. He stood up so fast his knees bumped his desk hard it made him groan quite loudly at that. If all eyes weren't on him a minute ago then they definitely all are now. 

Louis looked up to see Mr. Styles' amused face looking back at him. (At least he's not mad?)

Mr. Styles' cleared his throat. "As I was asking Mr. Tomlinson, "a rose by any other name would smell as sweet" what do you think Juliet meant by that quote?" 

Louis' breath hitched, he wasn't so used to having all eyes trained on him. He inhales nervously and begins to answer. 

"Uh "a rose by any other name", right uhm I-I think what Juliet meant was that the na-nature of a thing is mu-much more important than what it's called."

Louis took his seat right after he finished his sentence, not wanting any more of the scrutinizing stares his classmates were giving him. 

Mr. Styles looked surprised (but impressed? Louis wasn't so sure) with his raised eyebrow and faint smirk. "Very well said Mr. Tomlinson, although I'd much rather you listen to me more next time so I won't have to test your knowledge." 

Louis high fived himself mentally for actually reading something school related during his summer break. He was still mad at himself for stuttering like an idiot in front of the whole class but he was able to answer the question nonetheless so he thinks that's alright. 

He saw Liam giving him a thumbs up when he glanced at him and that made him smile. Louis spent the rest of the period forcing himself to pay attention and not allowing himself to get distracted by his teacher's good looks again. Before he knew it the bell was ringing and everyone was on their way to the door.

"You did pretty sick back there, I didn't know you know so much about Shakespeare." Liam commented as soon as they were out the door. 

"Oh please, I barely know anything about him. It just so happens that I know the answer to that particular question." Louis answers honestly.

"Well lucky you then. But next time try to listen harder than you eye-fuck our teacher" Liam joked and Louis swats his arm so hard Liam squealed (it was a manly squeal of course).

The rest of the week Louis spent doing his usual routine, go to school, go home, do his homework, review his notes from literature (he still struggles to listen because Mr. Styles is just too damn attractive for his own good, so yeah, he self study).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think in the comments below!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis trudged his way to the front row and sat in front of Mr. Styles. Before his teacher got any word out Louis exclaims "I'm so sorry for my what I did that could have possibly landed me here, I honestly don't know what exactly I did wrong but I swear it won't happen again." he rambled.
> 
> And to Louis' horror, his sexy teacher chuckled at that. Well okay, what did Louis miss?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried making progress with harry and louis' relationship, it's not much but hey it's something

It had been a month since Mr. Styles began teaching them. Nothing much really happened since Mr. Styles called him out for not listening. Louis was still as attracted to Mr. Styles as ever, but he knows that's all it's gonna be. He'd never been the type to act out on his feelings, he just admires from afar.

Today, Mr. Styles returns their previous quiz. Mr. Styles was making his way through each of the students' desks handing them their papers with their scores written on it. When it was Louis turn, Mr. Styles hands him his paper and offered him a smile. Louis' breath hitched because fuck if those weren't the most endearing dimples he has ever seen. 

Louis looked down on his paper to see he got an almost perfect score, he smiled from ear to ear because all the self studying he had to do (because he keeps getting lost on Mr. Styles' eyes during class) actually paid off. 

"So class," Mr. Styles clapped his hand once he was already in front of the class again. "I'm very glad that most of you passed the quiz that I gave you, keep it up." Mr. Styles congratulated them before starting on their new lesson.

Harry went on discussing Hamlet and before Louis even realized, they were dismissed. He picked up his things while Liam waits for him on the desk beside him. He was one step away from the door when Mr. Styles asked him to stay behind. Louis was confused because he didn't want to get in trouble and he did get a decent grade on their last quiz. He has no idea what could Mr. Styles possibly want to talk to him about. He nods at Liam to go without him and made his way back to his chair. 

Once the taller man finished fixing his things he looked up to see Louis sitting on his usual table. "What are you doing so far back? Have a sit here." Mr. Styles says gesturing to the seat right in front of the teacher's table. 

Louis trudged his way to the front row and sat in front of Mr. Styles. Before his teacher got any word out Louis exclaims "I'm so sorry for my what I did that could have possibly landed me here, I honestly don't know what exactly I did wrong but I swear it won't happen again." he rambled.

And to Louis' horror, his sexy teacher only chuckled. Well okay, what did Louis miss?

"Relax Lou, I'm only gonna ask you if you're okay to be my student assistant." 

He called him Lou. His sexy ass teacher called him Lou! He remembered his name! He suppose getting called out in class for not listening wasn't so bad after all. Louis was so not hyperventilating right now (he was). And what? Did he just asked him to be his student assistant? Good Lord, what good deed has he done to receive so many blessings today?

"S-Student assistant? M-Me?" Fuck his socially awkward personality, fuck his life to be honest.

"Yes Lou, that's what I said." Mr. Styles grins. "So are you okay with it?" He asked.

"Ye-Yeah of course, but why me?"

"Well I looked up your grades the previous years and consulted your other teachers as well, and they all gave very good feedbacks about you." Mr. Styles said simply.

Louis couldn't think of anything to say so he just stood there. His teacher chuckled again.

"I'll take that as a yes. You can start Monday afternoon, I'll pull out your schedule so I'll know when your free hours are. See you then." 

~

Louis shut the door to his room and proceed to jump on his bed and scream like the crazy high school girl (gay) he is. Thank God, his mom and all the girls went out for groceries. He still can't believe Mr. Styles asked him to be his student assistant. The most attractive teacher in his school asked him to be his assistant, that's a lot to grasp.

He called Liam to fill him up with the good news. Liam was excited for him as well, told him he should put his "seduce my sexy teacher plan" into action. Louis just laughed at that and convinced him there was no such plan. They chatted about random things for a couple minutes until the girls got home and Louis' mom asked him to help prepare dinner. 

Come Monday afternoon, Louis is on his way to Mr. Styles room feeling nervous as fuck. The fact that he just had three slices of pizza for lunch isn't helping either. He's so nervous he feels like he might throw up his entire lunch any minute now. He reached Mr. Styles room and knocked on the door thrice, before opening it. 

"Oh Louis, come sit. I was just expecting you."

Louis took a sit in front of his teacher, and Harry proceeded to tell him what Louis can help him with. Louis was grading the third paper from the stack he's given when Mr. Styles initiated a conversation. Well actually, he just asked if Louis had lunch already but that's a start. 

"You've had lunch, right?" Mr. Styles asked whilst ridding the sandwich of its packaging. 

Louis just nodded because he doesn't really know what to say. 

"Good, because I would hate to share this awfully good tuna sandwich with you." Harry teased, and he looks so much younger than his age when he's being playful like this. Louis couldn't help but giggle. 

"Don't worry, the sandwich is all yours Mr. Styles." Louis replied with a grin. 

They continued making light conversation after that. Louis forgetting that he's actually chatting with his teacher a couple of times. By the end of the day, Louis was even more infatuated with his teacher and that couldn't possibly be good.

~

His free hour with Mr. Styles instantly became his favourite hour of the day. It's been a month and a half since he started assisting Mr. Styles with his paperworks. He learned many things about Mr. Styles the past month and a half. He learned that he lives with his dog named Sam in a flat that was just a few blocks away from Louis'. He was originally from Cheshire but moved to London because it had always been his dream city. 

Sometimes, Mr. Styles would even tell him stories about Lianne (his girlfriend), and although Louis doesn't like it one bit, he appreciates the fact that Mr. Styles is comfortable enough around him to share such personal stories. He learned that Mr. Styles and Lianne had been dating for almost half a year now and they met from a mutual friend. Lianne lives in Essex, and though living in a different city is tough, they try to make it work. 

Lianne seems like a really nice girl from what Mr. Styles have told him. Louis honestly feels bad for hating her just because she's lucky enough to bag the most perfect man Louis ever had the pleasure of knowing.

Louis told Mr. Styles a couple of things about his life as well. He told him that he likes acting and that he wanted to be a drama teacher someday. He told him that he's the first born and that he have five younger sisters and one younger brother. 

"That must be quite a riot in your house." Mr. Styles commented.

"You don't even wanna know. But it's fun you know, I could boss them all around because I'm the oldest." 

"You're evil." Harry commented. Louis just nodded his head in affirmation and they both started laughing after that.

"The drama club is having a presentation and I'm playing lead." Louis said proudly. "You should come." 

"Really? When?" Mr. Styles asked excitedly. 

"This Saturday." Louis watch as Mr. Styles face contorts to a frown. 

"I'm sorry Lou, I can't on Saturday. Lianne is coming over."

"Oh right, that's okay. Maybe next time." Louis was really disappointed but he put on a fake smile for Mr. Styles. He keeps forgetting that Mr. Styles isn't a single man and he hates himself for it. 

"She's been really busy this month, she feels really bad about it so she insist she comes over this weekend."

"That's very sweet of her." 

"Yeah, I'm very lucky." Every word is a dagger straight through Louis' heart, but why does it matter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think in the comments below!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Calculus?" 
> 
> "Yeah, the exam is next week and I don't know how am I supposed to pass when I can't even solve the simplest equations."
> 
> "Oh," Mr. Styles paused, he looked a bit hesitant which got Louis curious, thankfully Mr. Styles continued his sentence. "Uhm you know i was pretty good in maths during high school, if you want you can come to my house on Friday and I can teach you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo this is gonna be short but... here yah go

The play went really well if Louis may say so himself. He was still a bit disappointed that Mr. Styles wasn't able to come, but he tries not to think about it too much. It's now Monday morning and Louis was excited to meet with Mr. Styles again, even if all they do is grade the endless stacks of papers on Mr. Styles desk. He was sure Mr. Styles is gonna talk about his weekend with Lianne and Louis is gonna have to force himself to smile again, but that's alright as long as he gets to spend time with his sunshine.

He knocked on the door to Mr. Styles' classroom before opening it. He found Mr. Styles doing his usual stuff of grading papers. 

"Good morning, Lou." He tried to greet Louis with a smile, but it doesn't reach his eyes, and Louis instantly knows that there's something wrong. 

"Good morning." Louis greeted back. 

He took a seat right in front of Mr. Styles' desk and reached out to grab some papers to grade. After 15 minutes of purely awkward silence. Louis tried sparking a conversation. 

"How was your weekend with Lianne?" He's a masochist, yes. He's not really interested about anything that has to do with Mr. Styles' girlfriend (if that's not obvious enough) but he couldn't think of anything else to talk about. 

It took Mr. Styles a couple of seconds to reply but he did.

"We uhm broke up." Mr. Styles swallowed.

Louis eyebrows shot up to his forehead. That answer wasn't what he was expecting, at all. He felt a strong surge of joy and that makes him feel guilty because Mr. Styles is obviously heartbroken and there he was doing a happy dance inside his head. 

"Oh uhm I'm sorry." 

Mr. Styles looked him in the eyes and forced his face into a smile. "Don't be, it's not your fault."

"No, I mean I'm sorry for her. She doesn't know what she's missing."

Louis was so proud of himself when Mr. Styles laughed a little. Mission Accomplished. 

"Such a smooth talker, you are." Mr. Styles shook his head but he was smiling.

"That, I am. So uhm it's alright if you don't want to, but you know that you can talk to me, right?" He looked at Mr. Styles hopefully.

"Curious little shit." Mr. Styles muttered, Louis just smiled because he really is. "There's really not much to tell, I think I kind of saw this coming, you know? I felt like we were slowly drifting apart. But it still hurts because I really did love her. I still do, to be honest. I thought this weekend was supposed to bring the two of us closer again, but I guess that's just me hoping for the best." Mr. Styles shrugged and offered Louis a smile but Louis could see through it. 

Lianne is a dumbass. That's all Louis can say, she had the most perfect man in the world to be her boyfriend, and she's stupid enough to break his heart. Louis can't decide if he hates her for breaking Mr. Styles heart or love her because now Mr. Styles is a single man.

"You know what this calls for?" Louis grinned. "Cookies!" Louis cheered with a big smile plastered on his face.

"You made some?" Harry asked eagerly. 

"Yep, fresh out of the oven." Louis brought the bag gently out of his backpack.

"Your cookies are always the best."

"I know, i know." Louis shrugged proudly. Mr. Styles just smiled and shook his head at his proud student.

"You do know that you can't bribe me with cookies and you still have to submit that reaction paper for Pride and Prejudice that is due tomorrow." 

"Damn it." Louis faked being disappointed. 

"Language!" Mr. Styles called out but he was smiling. Louis loved this side of Mr. Styles, the carefree and playful side. God knows how much he just wants to spend the rest of his life with this man. 

~

It's been a few weeks since Mr. Styles told Louis about his breakup and Louis still hasn't made his "move", as Liam would like to call it. Liam was only joking when he said Louis should make a move on Mr. Styles, of course. He thought Louis' crush on their teacher was just another phase, and that it would soon fade away. But Louis knows it's not just a phase, in fact, his feelings towards his teacher is only growing deeper and deeper. He's digging his own grave, he knows. 

Exam week is approaching and Louis is struggling with all the lessons he has to study. He's always been quite good at all his subjects except maths and physics. If it involves numbers, then Louis probably hates it. Louis is sitting in Mr. Styles room torturing his brain with integral calculus while waiting for Mr. Styles. Mr. Styles told him that he might be a bit late today because of the faculty meeting. 

He was three seconds away from crying because he can't answer a single item correctly when Mr. Styles opened the door. 

"Hey!" 

"Oh uhm good morning." He greeted back while slowly setting his books away.

"Calculus?" 

"Yeah, the exam is next week and I don't know how am I supposed to pass when I can't even solve the simplest equations."

"Oh," Mr. Styles paused, he looked a bit hesitant which got Louis curious, thankfully Mr. Styles continued his sentence. "Uhm you know i was pretty good in maths during high school, if you want you can come to my house on Friday and I can teach you?" 

Louis was surprised to say the least. Are teachers even allowed to invite students over their house? But he was pleasantly surprised nonetheless. Suddenly calculus doesn't seem so boring. 

"Can I? Come to your house I mean?" Stupid. Why do you have to ask again, what if he takes back his offer? 

"I offered, didn't I?" Mr. Styles said looking down his shoes while scratching the back of his neck. He looks like the typical high school boy, he hates himself. He's a full grown 25 year old adult for god's sake! 

"Oh okay then." Louis tried not to sound too excited but he's screaming inside. 

Louis helped Mr. Styles fix and clean the books on the shelves after that. He accidentally blow the dusts on Mr. Styles face once making him sneeze really loud. He was trying to hold it back he swears, but Louis erupted in laughter. He apologized after calming himself down though. But Mr. Styles wasn't just gonna let Louis off the hook with just an apology, he got his payback by coating Louis' hair with dust while he was on the ladder dusting the top of the shelf. Louis can live with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i took forever to update, i didn't know second year in uni is gonna be even harder than the first! anyhow, i hope you like it? let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
